One Step at a Time
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Old Deuteronomy is dead. Munkustrap is missing. And Rum Tum Tugger is now the leader. What will happen to the Jellicles now that their leader is gone and the true heir to the Jellicle leader has disappeared? Will Rum Tum Tugger be a good leader, or will Alonzo become the next Jellicle leader?
1. Give Us Strength

**Warning: there will be swearing, drinking, smoking (etc.) in this story. But nothing more than that :)**

***I don't own Cats.***

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger paced inside his den. Lines of worry and distraught have etched onto his forehead. His best friend, Mistoffelees, watched him from the couch. Tugger was mumbling angrily to himself and he fluffed his mane – something he did when her was nervous, upset, or in a flirtatious mood.

Nothing was the same anymore. Ever since Macavity had come into the junkyard and killed off Old Deuteronomy, everything changed. Munk had disappeared during the night, not leaving one single note or clue as to where he could have gone. After about a week of no luck in finding the next Jellicle leader heir, Tugger was officially declared the new Jellicle leader, but it was his older brother Munk who was to become the leader. Alonzo had volunteered to be the leader (since he was Munk's second – in – command), but was shot down since Tugger was next in line after Munk.

"I can't take this anymore!" Tugger yelled. Misto jumped, startled by his friend's outburst.

"What do you mean?" Misto asked calmly.

"I mean I can't take any more responsibility!" Tugger said. "Look, I may be next in line after Munk, but I'm nothing like him! We're complete opposites! Why couldn't he be here to take over being the leader?!"

Misto stood up and laid a paw on Tugger's arm. "Tugger, I know how you feel. But Munk is – "

" – Missing, I know," Tugger finished. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just wish he was here. And Dad, too."

"So do we," Misto added.

"It's that d**m Macavity," Tugger seethed. "He's the one who started this misery. I'm gonna kill him."

"Tugger, do I have to remind you that he's already dead?" Misto asked. Tugger managed a weak half – smile. Macavity had come back to the junkyard to kill off everyone, but he and Misto had a magic fight. Misto, even as the amateur, won the battle.

"Still, I'd like to show him what pain and misery he's caused us," Tugger replied. He flopped down onto the couch. The sound of tiny footsteps came from outside the den and a small head peeked through the door.

"Uncle Tugger?" Tugger's niece, Jemima, was staring at him and Misto with her big brown eyes.

"Come here," Tugger said softly. Jemima slowly walked up to Tugger and he pulled her into his lap. Jemima buried her face into Tugger's chest fur and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Misto smiled softly at the scene.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Jemima asked. Tugger froze and glanced at Misto.

"I – I don't know, Jem," Tugger finally said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "We've been searching for him."

"Can you search harder?" Jemima asked hopefully. "Mommy still cries at night with me." Tugger sighed, thinking of his sister – in – law Demeter all alone at night with Jemima, wishing her mate and Jemima's father would come back home soon.

"We'll try," Tugger replied. Misto pulled the small kitten off Tugger's lap.

"Why don't you go find Victoria?" Misto said. "I know she's been wanting to see you." Giving one last sniffle, Jemima nodded and ran out of the den. Tugger stood up and stretched out his body. He walked over to his 'kitchen' and grabbed two beers out of the cooler.

"Here." Tugger tossed a can at Misto, who caught it with a distasteful look.

"You know I don't drink," Misto said, tossing him back the can.

Tugger shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Misto shook his head and exited Tugger's den. He sat on top of the TSE – 1 car and observed the junkyard. Everything had changed. Even the most hyper kitten, Etcetera, had grown quiet ever since Macavity's attack on the junkyard. The elder cats sat in silence every day, not sure of what to think now. There was talk amongst the Jellicles that Alonzo wanted to take Tugger's place, but it was against the rules. He noticed Jemima and Victoria were sitting together, but not really doing anything. Jemima missed her Daddy very much, and she didn't sing anymore. Her eyes were no longer bright, just filled with dullness.

Misto turned his face to the moon. "Everlasting Cat, give us strength."

* * *

**Alright. What do you think so far?**


	2. How it all Started

**Sorry for not explaining in the first chapter. Old Deuteronomy's death will be explained in this chapter. Munkustrap's disappearance will be later on. **

**This chapter is about what happened before and during the death.**

**I might not be able to update quickly. Gotta rehearse for the auditions (which is in 6 days)!**

* * *

_Macavity and his young assistant, Griddlebone, were lounging in his office. Well, Griddle was lounging. Macavity was busy at work creating a new plan. Griddle sighed and flopped onto her stomach, idly picking at her claws. Macavity stood up sharply, making Griddle accidentally cut her paw. _

_"It's perfect," Macavity chuckled._

_"What is?" Griddle asked lazily. Macavity stood up and tossed a folder at her. She opened it up and found herself staring at a picture of an old grey and brown tom. "Who's this?"_

_"That, my young apprentice, is Old Deuteronomy," Macavity replied._

_Griddle perked up. "Oh! The Jellicle leader!" _

_Macavity nodded. "Yes. And he is the ticket to taking down the Jellicles."_

_"So…you're going to kill him?" Griddle asked with uncertainty. _

_Macavity grinned and patted her head fur approvingly. "Ah, I knew when your father left you in my care you would be good use to me."_

_Griddle's expression turned to sadness. "But I still miss him…"_

_"I miss Growltiger, too," Macavity replied. "But he's off on his own business. He still writes to you. Anyways, please round up my best henchcats. I shall see you at the Meeting Room in 10 minutes." Griddle bowed and dashed out of the room, in search of Macavity's best henchcats._

* * *

_"Alright toms," Macavity barked. "Remember: watch out for the little conjurer. The others aren't as dangerous. Let's move out! " _

_Griddle watched sadly as they left. She had wanted to go, but Macavity ordered her to watch over the warehouse while he was gone._

* * *

_Macavity ducked behind the TSE – 1 car while his henchcats took position. He watched the Jellicles silently, waiting for the right moment to strike. A few minutes passed, and Macavity could feel the readiness of his henchcats. He raised one paw to signal he was ready. They extracted their claws, ready to leap out. Macavity snapped his fingers and made the lights in the junkyard flicker and the car alarm go off. _

_"HAHAHA!" Macavity gave an evil laugh as the Jellicles turned towards him, frightened._

_"MACAVITY!" Demeter shrieked. She quickly grabbed Jemima and held her close. Munk stood protectively in front of her._

_"NOW!" Macavity yelled. His henchcats leaped out of their hiding places. _

_The Jellicles screamed as they were hit, scratched, and bruised by Macavity's henchcats. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum rounded the kittens up, including Jemima, and hid in a den underground. Macavity appeared in front of the tire where Old Deuteronomy was laying. He grabbed him and pulled him into standing position, keeping his sharp claws on the base of Old Deuteronomy's throat. The Jellicles stopped in fear as they helplessly watched their leader being held against his will._

_"Let him go, Macavity!" A voice called out. Macavity looked to see the small tuxedo tom standing in front of the others. His chest was puffed out and his paws had tiny blur sparks dancing off of them._

_"Now, why would I want to do that?" Macavity asked sarcastically._

_"Want do you want from us?" Munk spoke up angrily. "Haven't you done enough damage to us?"_

_"It's my revenge," Macavity snarled. "This is what you get when you – my old best friend – turned your back on me when I was banished!"_

_"I only did it to protect my family!" Munk retorted. _

_"And I wasn't family to you?!" Macavity screeched. "We did everything together since we were kittens! We were like brothers!"_

_"Not anymore," Munk spat. "I stopped being your friend and 'brother' when you and your father killed those innocent queens and kittens."_

_"Don't forget you killed my father as well!" Macavity brought up bitterly._

_"He killed him because he tried hurting us!" Alonzo snapped as he walked up to Munk's side. "We could have died!"_

_Macavity gave a sickening grin. "Which is why I'm killing your leader. You killed my father, so I'll kill Munk's and Tugger's." Macavity raised his claws, but was stopped when a bolt of electricity came flying at him. He whipped around to face Misto. "Hold him down," Macavity ordered his henchcats, throwing Old Deuteronomy in their direction._

_"I meant it when I said 'let him go'," Misto snarled._

_"How dare you use your magic on me," Macavity growled darkly. "You need to be taught a lesson."_

_The Jellicles and the henchcats stepped back as both Macavity and Misto began shooting their magic at each other. Their magic colors were mixed together or blue and red (red was the color of Macavity's magic). Misto managed to hit Macavity straight on, and he went flying backwards into a pile of junk. Macavity bared his teeth and lunged at the small tom. They both went tumbling to the ground and spun across the clearing. Misto was pinned down on his back as Macavity swiped at Misto's face, leaving three ugly scratch marks across his cheek. Misto groaned in pain and shocked Macavity off of him. Blue and red sparks flashed between them. Suddenly, a bright white light shone when each other their sparks made contact. Everyone shielded their eyes from the harsh light. The light died down, and they looked to see Macavity standing over an unconscious Misto. He smirked and grabbed Old Deuteronomy once more._

_"I want everyone to watch me kill your precious leader," Macavity barked. "Henchcats, grab a Jellicle and force him to watch!" His henchcats did as told. Munk and Tugger where dragged to the front and dropped onto their knees. They were bound at their wrists and ankles, and the henchcats yanked their heads back so they were watching._

_"Father…" Munk moaned. _

_"It will be alright, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger," Old Deuteronomy said. "I will be sent to the Heaviside Layer and be reborn into a different life. I have enjoyed being your father and the leader of the Jellicles."_

_"Shut up," Macavity snarled. He raised his paw and brought it down._

_"NO!" Munk and Tugger yelled. Macavity licked his claws clean as Old Deuteronomy's lifeless body dropped next to him. _

_"All better," Macavity grinned evilly. _

_"You b****rd!" Tugger yelled. "You sick, evil tom!"_

_"Let them go," Macavity ordered his henchcats lazily. "My job here is done."_

_The henchcats did as they were told. With another snap of his fingers, Macavity and his henchcats were gone. Munk and Tugger ran numbly up to their father. Tugger buried his face into his father's cold fur and sobbed loudly. Munk held his baby brother and dead father in his arms, weeping along with Tugger. The Jellicles bowed their heads in sadness. Munk stood up an hour later, saying a funeral was to take place the next day. Alonzo brought over a human blanket and covered the body of their former leader._

_It was over. Old Deuteronomy was dead._

_Macavity had won._

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Meanie Macavity =/**


End file.
